Spyro the dragon and the Elemental lords
by Skyrisdragonsong
Summary: ok...first story here and its gonna be a bit shaky. i wont bother with a summery so read at your own risk of my utter weirdness. T for satety
1. Chapter 1

"Ugghhh….make the world stop spinning please" Complained the Teenage-ish voice of our hero, today had gone from weird to super weird. The day had begun with him simply having a weird dream about dragons which was nothing uncommon for him being a common Spyro and fantasy fanatic, the weirdness came later during the day while he was playing his DS in the living room. He had just finished the game swore that the main character, Spyro, had addressed him as a player before the thing started to go insane and explode in his face. After that he decided to just lie down and now it felt like the whole world just turned right upside down, opening eyes he couldn't quite see anything yet as it was blurred. Once he could see straight he founding himself in a very unfamiliar surrounding, a wide open beach near the ocean, the beach itself was abandoned it seem at least for the moment. Some left over beach towels or buckets. A few sand castles and a life guard chair or two dotted around. The ocean seemed calm right now, still like a mirror and the early sunlight sparkled on it, it was likely very early still. "Where the he…" He tries to stand up and look around but finds he couldn't seem to balance, falling over and landing on this back and wings, then it occurred to him humans DON'T have wings "Holy shi.." rolling over onto his stomach he looks behind himself and sees a small pair of dragon wings on his back, which is now red and scaly with thin gold colored spikes coming out of his spine down to his tail, the end of which was covered in shaper gold spikes, his back legs had become dragon like, each foot with 3 clawed toes and a fourth pinky claw on the back of his feet, also the same shade of red as his scales aside his belly scales which were a dark shade of pink, he somewhat awkwardly stumbles over to the water and looks in it too see a very confused looking red dragonling with amber-grey eyes staring back at him. It had a very lose white mane with what looked like black streaks going down in front of its face to the end of its neck, lifting a hand…err…paw to his face and the reflection did the same, he just stares blankly for a few moments. Half not believing it he pinches his arm with one of his hand claws, bad idea because it hurt like all hell and cut his skin "Ow! Ok…..not a dream….Ow" another thing dawned on our dragonling hero, that his voice was very light now….far too light to be male voice thinking 'oh you HAVE to be kidding me….' HER head hung and she sighs "Wow…really…I'm a girl dragon! Really….." He…or rather she exclaims. "How can this day get any weirder?" and just as she says that a little green crab digs out of the ground and waves saying "hello miss lost one, stuck in a world now your own?" in a silly tone, like its mocking her, she can only shake her head and go with it at this point.

Unsure of where to go the dragoness wanders down the beach looking for…pretty much anyone or anything other then the talking crab following her that seemed to know more then it let on. "So where am i…?" the crab cackles and responds "Dragon realms dragon realms far from your home! Destiny is on the rise so off off you go!" before burrowing again. She yells "Ya know that's not very helpful...ah…and it's gone isn't it?" grunting she trudged her way across the hot sandy beach, strangely the heat didn't bother her as much as it should. Really it had felt pretty good, she smiled and closed her eyes walking along the beach when something ran into her with and collided with her skull "Ow!" she and a tiny voice cried. This voice belong to a little Green and pink dragonfly, by its voice clearly a boy "Ey watch where your going knuckle head!" it yelled before flying off. Soon after another two hours of walking she came across a few people fighting, one she recognizes almost instantly, a little purple dragon with a gold Mohawk and a worn out looking gold dragonfly at his side. Spyro… she thought. He was fighting a pair of orc like creatures with pink skin and chubby bodies. They were huge, lumbering, and both in metal frontal armor wielding huge hammer. The little dragon seemed to have had the edge as he rammed one and knocked its armor off, but the second smashed him across the face with the hammer and sent him sprawling across the ground, out cold. "No!" she cried out and haphazardly rushed over the stunned dragons side and growled at the monsters, the two orc like monster look confused and one says "Ey look….another one of them dragons showed up. Is she one of the ones was supposed to capture?" The other one shook its head and responds "Just crush it we only came for the purple one!" Hearing this she gulped and took a defensive stance as best she could, but she never fought on 4 legs before and it was hard to just stand and even more awkward to maintain her balance for a moment. The first one rushed her with its hammer and tries to flatten her, but something clicked in her and she changed her stance and somehow managed to react in time and back flip out of range using her wings to help her jump before it hit, then glide rushed forward and slashed the unprotected monster down from its face to its chest and it fell dead before landing on her 4 legs. Its friend growled in rage seeing its ally fall and attempted to rush in and sweep the hammer across, but again she jumped and landed on the hammer, leaping and clawing the one across its face deep, it yowls in pain and staggers, turning its back to her while it tries to recovering, cussing a storm under its breath. She inhales and felt heat rise inside her chest and breathes a wide blast of flames into the wounded monster which immolated it on contact and it fall over dead and then some extra till she couldn't maintain the flame anymore.

"Huff….huff…" panting catching her breath the dragoness looks over her work in shock, she had never fought before yet she just destroyed two monsters without getting hurt "how did I even do that….?" The purple dragon had gotten up and looked around in confusion at just what had happened "Ow…ugghh…I'm alive? But…." The purple male spotted the out of breath female "Did you save me?" Jonathan turned to the purple dragon, her she was looking at her basic idol, trying to think of what to say "uhmmm…I…..hai…." Is all she could work out and her scales instantly blushed a bright shade of pink 'Oh way to go! Now you look like a total dip!' she mental berates herself for loosing her senses. The purple dragon sweats and says "Well…ok….thanks for helping me I guess. I should get going now though" She panics and exclaims "Wait! I…I was wondering if you could tell me where I am. See I'm kind of lost I'm from…errmmm…not from around here!" The purple dragon turns around and nods "Oh sure, your in the middle of dragon shores, a bit away from the amusement park. Up ahead inland is East dragon village. And further back is the Dragon dojo where I'm heading." The dragoness seemed to near fall over, that confirmed it. Some how she was now in Spyros world, and a female dragon at that! She looks at him and sighs; she knew she couldn't go wandering blindly in this place because unlike in games this world was dangerous "If it's not too much trouble can I accompany you? I really have no clue where I'm going" The purple dragon smiles and nods, leading her up the shore line and into the town, he turns and said "Hey. I never caught your name" She stammers on her words, Jonathan wouldn't make sense, it's a boys name, she makes up one "It's errmmm….Ayki" Spyro blinks and raises his eye ridge "Your name is a old dragonish word for Swamp turtle?" –she hung her head and sighed, of course she pick a stupid name "Errmmm…yeah it is" sweats and grins, Spyro smiles and nods "Still it's a nice name. It sounds cute" Ayki blushed and smiled "T-thanks….it always kind of embarrassed me." Spyro looks her over again and tilts his head, something about the female seemed odd "Hey. Why don't you have a dragonfly?" Ayki sweated and stammered. Really she didn't know why she didn't and couldn't come up with a good reason why "I…I don't know…..i just never had one…" Spyro nods to her and sighs "Some of them have been rather cranky of late. They won't partner with many young dragons unless you bother them" The purple dragon smiled "Guess we have to go pester one into being your guardian." Ayki tilts her head, she knew in the games dragonflies were like heath meters but it seemed here they were more then that, she grinned shyly and nods "R-right! Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Ayki shuffled uncomfortably following Spyro into the dragon village, the village was a mutli leveled area; a few buildings built into the cliff face of one level then up another level more building. As the buildings went higher they seemed more and more intricate and up kept as were the dragons who lived in them, the lowest level being for the peasantry and as it rose it be middle classed and merchants and the highest for nobles, the area in itself is very grassy and only has a few dirt roads connecting the buildings and path down into dragon shores and its amusement park. Another rode lead off into the woods with mountains in the distance surrounded by mist, magical lighting sparked around its tops. Many of the dragons in the village turned and stared at the red and pink dragoness following along with the local hero, a few murmur and giggle, a bright pink dragoness sat on a log near their path and shot Ayki a very venomous glance and pounced down in front of them. "And just where are you going with MY man miss?" Snarled the little pink dragon, she wasn't even as tall as Ayki was and had a very squeaky voice. Spyro sighed and shook his head while the pink dragoness tapped her foot angrily, Ayki shakes her head and stammers "W-whoa wait a sec. he's just showing m-.." before she could finish the pink dragon roar "Showing you the town huh? Look ill give you one bit of advice: Spyro is mine so don't touch him" Spyro tried to interrupt but Ayki shot back "Look you bratty little psychopath I wasn't doing anything with him and even if I was I wouldn't blame him having a little pest like you buzzing around him like some bloody stalker!" the pink female hissed and slapped Ayki across the face, she had clawed into her face and drew blood. Ayki growled and straight out skull bashed the little pink annoyance and sent her sprawling back at least 10 feet. "Get it through you thick skull. I'm not stealing "your man", if you MUST know he was showing me around because I was lost." The pink dragoness huffs angrily and opens her mouth like she say something but tears well up in her eyes and she ran off crying. Ayki frowned; she hasn't meant to make the little girl cry "Wait I …!" Spyro raised his paw and shook his head "Let her go…I've been meaning to tell her myself I don't and wont fell for her like she wants me to" he frowned. She turns to him and nods, he nuzzles her chin and smiles "Don't worry ok? 10 minutes and she'll be over it, you'll see" and gave his famous cocky grin, despite her attempts to remain upset Ayki couldn't help giggling herself. He lead her through the town and pointed out places like the supply store, this one not run by money bags due to a issues he apparently had with a elder that got him run out of town, the castle which was rebuilt after years of being a ruin now serving as a meeting hall and up a path into the woods behind the town, the air seemed to get thinner and most misty as they went up and Ayki stumbled a few times. They soon came into a wide clearing with many bamboo training dummies littered about the grounds, ahead was a huge set of buildings definitely based on old word Japanese culture, numerous young dragons were under the instructions of older dragons in the arts of magic, fighting, defense, and many other things. Ayki's half minded gazing was interrupted by a kick to her face by a black dragon with curled horns, he was on height with her had a short, horned snout, the weaving on his wings was purple and he had spines running along his back and a spade shaped tail. This male scoffed and shook his head "How weak. Off your guard" Spyro growls and he backs up "Hey! She isn't a student here!" the other male simply snorted and shrugged "On and off the battlefield death stalks you. It doesn't care if you're a fighter or a student, a scholar or a…" he's was suddenly smashed across the face into a bamboo stalk by a very pissed off Ayki "Can I go no where and NOT be attacked?" The wounded male grins and nods at the duo "Ooh, I see. This your new mate Spyro?" he grins poisonously, Spyro stammers and Ayki fainted for a moment. "I-ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT! " Spyro exclaims "I just found her on the beach lost and…." The black male rolled over on his back and laughed hard "Stalking girls now? Man you are a piece of work for a hero!" The males laughing caused Ayki to blush and run off; of course just being around him brought trouble and now he was being teased for it.

After a half hour of continous running through the thick bamboo woods and brambles she stopped, looking around she determined she was fully lost now, leaning on a stalk she sighs. This should have been a dream come true and it still was….but…. "Ooh… I'm so embarrassed…being mistaken as Spyros's…" she looked down at the ground and covers her face with her front paws. She didn't want to be a stereotypical Spyro fan, or worst…a fan girl. But she couldn't help herself at the moment and it wasn't helped by Spyro sneaking up on her "Hey…are you ok?" Ayki jumped high and fell on her back "Waa...oh…yeah I just needed to…" Spyro sighed "You didn't want to seem like one of my many "admirers" right?" Ayki nodded. "Don't worry, most would have insisted they were and put me in an awkward position." She shakes her head "Don't take it wrong. You are cute and I know a lot about your heroics but I don't know you that well." Spyro smiles and nuzzled her cheek and she blushed bright pink "I understand. Thank you. Now then lets head back to the dojo so you can meet the dragon elders" Ayki gulped and nodded, in the games the elders were kind and helpful…but this wasn't a game. It was real and she had no clue what awaited her, but one way or another she'd find out.


End file.
